


Stargazing

by LyraLollygagger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Family History, Gen, Jack Feels, Jack's Telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLollygagger/pseuds/LyraLollygagger
Summary: "The stars had always occupied a special place in Jack's heart." A very short, Jack-centered, drabble.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing at least five years ago, but was too afraid to post it for fear it would not align with canon perfectly. I've finally reached a point in my life where I could care less if it's slightly off from canon or not. I mean, come on: it's fanfiction. Besides, it's so short that I doubt anyone will really care.
> 
> Except, I do care a little bit. So, let me know what you think. :-)
> 
> Originally posted to ff.net on Oct 22, 2016.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

The sky was beautifully clear tonight, making the stars shine bright. It was a perfect night for stargazing, and Jack's telescope was all set up and ready for use.

The stars had always occupied a special place in Jack's heart. He and Sarah had met during an astronomy class in college. After struggling in the class she had decided to ask him for help, since he appeared to have a good understanding of the subject and was doing better than she was in the class. By the time finals came around they were dating. They married after college.

The night before he left for Afghanistan they went to an observatory theater. It was then that he found out she was pregnant with Charlie. One of the pictures he had received in the mail of newborn baby Charlie had stars dangling above the crib.

The telescope was purchased when Charlie was seven years old. They would go outside as a family and look at the moon and the stars. Charlie's face would light up with joy each time he put his eye to the lens, and Jack would smile in response. The fact that his own son took pleasure in the same activity as him made Jack proud, and they had many family evenings outside looking at the stars through the telescope.

As Jack gazed up at the stars through the lens, he couldn't help but think about the fact that he had actually been to another planet. He never imagined that joining the Air Force would take him that far up into the sky, and without the use of a plane or aircraft.

Deep down, he knows he would give it all up in a heartbeat if he could have Charlie back. Just he and his son, and the stars.


End file.
